Quadrat im Kreis
by Echidna Drake
Summary: Songfic. Hermione denkt über ihr Leben und die vielen Änderungen darin nach Draco's Tod nach und fasst einen Entschluss.


A/N: Also, es geht um Draco und Hermione, wer hier wer ist, kann man sich ja denken, oder? Es geht immer so: Song, mein Gelaber, Song,..., alles klar?  
  
Disclaimer: HP Figuren gehören JKR und der Song "Quadrat im Kreis" ist von Wizo!  
  
Okay, dann fangen wir mal an!  
  
***  
  
Hin und wieder stell' ich fest,  
  
daß ich nicht mehr lachen kann  
  
Über Sachen die ich früher lustig fand  
  
***  
  
Seit seinem Tod ist alles anders geworden.  
  
Früher ging ich mit einem Lächeln durchs Leben; heute mit Tränen in den Augen.  
  
Was mich früher amüsierte, bringt mich heute zum Weinen.  
  
Alles in dieser Welt erinnert mich an ihn.  
  
***  
  
Hin und wieder merk' ich auch,  
  
daß ich keine Menschen brauch'  
  
und lieber ganz alleine bin  
  
***  
  
Am Anfang haben alle versucht, mir zu helfen.  
  
Sie wollten mich trösten.  
  
Dachten, die Zeit heile alle wunden.  
  
Sie dachten wie ich.  
  
Und lagen doch alle falsch.  
  
***  
  
Doch der Schmerz ist zuckersüß  
  
und irgendwie auch so vertraut  
  
ich hab' mich dran gewöhnt  
  
So fehlt zur letzten Konsequenz  
  
einmal mehr das bißchen Mut  
  
und die paradoxe Wut darüber  
  
wird im Traum ertränkt  
  
von der beschissenen Leichtigkeit des Scheins  
  
***  
  
Im Laufe der Jahre habe ich mich daran gewöhnt, den immerwährenden Schmerz zu spüren.  
  
Er ist nicht mehr neu für mich.  
  
Manchmal tröstet er mich sogar.  
  
Der Trost hilft, mich vor dem letzten aller Wege zu schützen.  
  
Alle sagen, dass der Tod kein Ausweg ist.  
  
Ich denke da anders.  
  
Und doch fehlt mir der Mut zu sterben.  
  
Doch was genau hält mich am Leben?  
  
Dass er im Himmel ist und auf mich herabsieht?  
  
Ich bin kein Christ und suchte nie Trost in irgendeinem Gott.  
  
***  
  
Hin und wieder wird mir klar,  
  
daß alles anders geworden ist,  
  
als es scheint, daß es früher einmal war  
  
***  
  
Es hat sich so viel geändert.  
  
Ich habe mich geändert.  
  
Ich habe selten Kontakt zu meinen früheren Freunden.  
  
Wie gesagt, sie vertrauten darauf, dass ich mich aufraffen und das Leben erneut genießen würde.  
  
Doch wurden sie bitter enttäuscht.  
  
***  
  
Hin und wieder spüre ich,  
  
daß ich die Sonne nicht mehr mag,  
  
weil ich das helle Licht nicht mehr ertrag'  
  
***  
  
Als er noch bei mir war, waren wir oft draußen.  
  
Sind spazieren gegangen.  
  
Haben uns unterhalten.  
  
Über unsere gemeinsame Zukunft geredet.  
  
Woher hätten wir wissen sollen, dass unser Traum vom Glück so früh zerstört wird?  
  
Ich kann nicht mehr nach draußen.  
  
Es zerfrisst mich innerlich, unsere geheimen Plätze zu sehen.  
  
Und die Sonne, die er durch mich lieben lernte, bereitet mir Schmerzen.  
  
***  
  
Wie ein Quadrat in einem Kreis,  
  
eck' ich immer wieder an  
  
obwohl ich doch schon lange weiß,  
  
daß ich niemals ändern kann  
  
was sich niemals ändern wird,  
  
weil das Schlechte immer bleibt  
  
und doch die Sonne wieder scheint,  
  
scheißegal was auch passiert  
  
***  
  
Doch sicher hätte er nicht gewollt, dass es mir schlecht geht.  
  
Aber ich werde niemals etwas ändern können.  
  
Ich kann nicht mehr.  
  
Ist Voldemort wirklich besiegt?  
  
Denken wir nicht bei jedem Grab unserer Kinder, Eltern und Geliebten an ihn?  
  
Bedeutet dies, dass er immer leben wird?  
  
Kann man das Schlechte wirklich vernichten?  
  
***  
  
Immer wieder stell ich fest,  
  
daß das hin und wieder immer  
  
öfter ständig ist.  
  
***  
  
Ich dachte, ich hätte den Mut nicht.  
  
Ich habe ihn.  
  
Bald werde ich bei ihm sein und alles ist wie früher.  
  
***  
  
A/N: Okay, ich weiss, es ist unnötig, aber ich erkläre trotzdem noch mal was: Draco wurde im Finale des Krieges von Voldemort (oder einem Todesser, das bleibt sich egal) getötet. Er und Hermione wollten heiraten. Naja, daraus ist dann wohl eher nichts geworden. Am Ende bringt Hermione sich um.  
  
Komisch, dass ich heute Sowas schreibe, bin eigentlich ganz gut gelaunt...  
  
Würde mich selbstverständlich über Reviews freuen! 


End file.
